


Three Minutes or Less

by SexualPreferences



Series: Ganbare! KyoKen-Chan [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Yahaba Shigeru, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPreferences/pseuds/SexualPreferences
Summary: “Three minutes or less,” the box had said. Honestly, it was unsettling how it took roughly the same amount of time it took for instant ramen to be ready.





	Three Minutes or Less

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to make a new account or just put this in the anonymous collection and hide my shame. But now my fucking AO3 is forever tainted by this guilty pleasure.
> 
> This is un-beta read.
> 
> [Edit] Some changes have been made as i further my research. I noticed some inconsistancies and have changed them accordingly.

Kentarou stared blankly at the piece of plastic sitting on the back of the toilet, then at his watch.

 

Time seemed to have slow to a crawl as he sat alone, in the middle of the night, his mate sleeping soundly in their bed, waiting for a the heaviest piece of plastic he’s ever bought to tell him if his entire life is going to change.

 

 _“Three minutes or less”_ , the box had said. Honestly, it was unsettling how it took roughly the same amount of time it took for instant ramen to be ready.

 

It felt like the longest three minutes of his life. He’s had the tensest volleyball matches that didn’t seem to drag on this long. With a sigh, he picked up the box and reads it again for what feels like the tenth time.

 

 

 

 

Earlier that afternoon, when his mate was at work, Kyoutani had pulled on a hoodie that _reeked_ of his mate before heading out to the local pharmacy. He jogged most of the way only slowing when the anxiety of his purchase reared its head. When he finally entered, after pacing outside for over twenty minutes, a middle aged beta woman greeted him with a bow. Being spoken to at that moment, overwhelmed as he was, spooked him into nearly sprinting out the door. He bowed back to her, scuttling away and pretending to peruse the rest of the aisles of goods. He’d milled around the cold compresses for another twenty minutes, trying to pluck up the courage to just move his feet towards his destination.

 

The young man peered down the aisle, the aisle that was both daunting and auspicious, looking for any witnesses that could possibly tell anyone he knew what he was buying.

 

There was only a young woman there, standing happily with her belly rounded, looking at the various things on the other side of the aisle of the thing he needed. She didn’t appear familiar, but he’d never been super good with remembering faces unless they dealt with him personally.

 

He swallows, pulling in a deep breath, and begins to slowly crab walk with his back to her down the aisle. She pays him no mind other than a polite short bow in greeting, which he awkwardly returns prior to giving his full attention to the many boxes in front of him.

 

He’s immediately overwhelmed by the sheer number of options.

 

Putting aside the grand total of boxes not meant for people like him- there are still a vast number of choices.

 

So many, he sort of wants to cry.

 

There’s digital ones, packs of two, easy to understand instructions, and early results.

 

There’s so many brands at so many varying prices, he has no idea what would be best to choose.

 

He’s scared and hopeful and overwhelmed; He wants his mate.

 

He’s shaking so much, just looking at the boxes, barely able to even understand he words on them, that he doesn’t notice that the woman in the aisle with him has approached him. She gingerly touched his shoulder, trying not to spook the poor boy. Of course, he jolts anyway, hopping away from her like she’s a threat.

 

She smiled at him warmly before speaking, “I didn’t meant to startle you,” she says, her hand resting on her swollen stomach, “You just looked so distressed and I wondered if I could help,”

 

Kyoutani eyed her up and down, the scowl on his face tight and nervous, before nodding minutely.

 

“There’s so damn many,” he huffs, “I don’t even know where the hell to start,”

 

She laughs, not unkindly, “I was there too. It’s hard when you’re spoiled for choice on such an important matter,” He nodded in reply.

 

“Are you buying for your mate or for you?” she asks.

 

The boy blushes, pulling his hood more tightly around his face, “Me,”

 

She nods, picking up the closest digital red box, inspecting it, and then nodding again. She held it out to him, “This is the brand and type I used,” she says, “It’s a little more on the expensive side, but it’s results are clear,”

 

He took the box, reading its instructions, before dropping it into his little basket, “Thank you,” he bows, “Um…,”

 

“Any other questions?”

 

He fidgets, drawing himself to full height while trying to keep his face covered, “I have shoulder pain,” he says, “If I am…. _that_... what can I take that won’t be…bad?”

 

The woman thinks for a moment, her finger tapping at her chin, “You should probably just use a cold compress until you talk to your doctor,” She looks contrite, "I’m sorry if that’s not any help,”

 

He shakes his head, bowing to her again, “No thank you very much. You went out of your way to help me,” He takes a shuddering breath, “If there’s any way I can repay you…”

 

She waves a hand at him, “No, no, think nothing of it,” She insists, “I wish someone would have gone out of their way to help me when I was in this position too. It can be pretty stressful,”

 

He bows and thanks her again as he begins to scurry out of the aisle.

 

He stops and turns to her, “Congratulations,” he says. Another bow and then he’s off to the checkout.

 

 

 

 

 

It had been hard to act normal around his mate when he had come home, but being around his mate eased some of his anxiety and nervousness about the potential situation.

 

The beta was damn perceptive and incredibly persuasive. What he lacked in strength he made up for in wit, which made even alphas back off Kentarou before and during their courting. Not that Kentarou wanted those alphas anyway. Shigeru was the mate for him, and he’d decided that well before their official courtship.

 

No omega was more lucky than him. He considered this the one victory he had over Oikawa Hajime-san. At least he wasn’t mated to an Alpha like Oikawa Tooru-san.

 

However, as the night wound down, and his mate kissed him before bed, Kentarou’s anxiety returned.

 

When he was sure his mate was fast asleep, he snuck out of bed and fetched the box he had hidden away when he returned home. Every noise was loud in the night as he tip-toed to the toilet. The box seemed to get heavier and heavier with each step he took and it felt like the toilet was a thousand meters away still. When he made it to the toilet he took a deep shuttering breath and opened the door.

 

Closing the bathroom door quietly, he opened the box and followed the instructions.

 

 

 

And here he was, sitting and waiting for his phone alarm to beep at him.

 

 _“Three minutes or less,”_ The box had said. Roughly the same amount of time it took for instant ramen to be ready.

 

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

 

After turning off the alarm it was like everything went in slow motion. His hand looked like a blur as it reached out toward the stick of plastic that was as telling of his future as any crystal ball would be.

 

He picked it up and took a long hard look. Everything around him was fuzzy except for the single word, displayed clearly in digital.

 

**Pregnant.**

 

Kentarou began to cry.

 

He wasn’t sure how to feel. He was a mixed bag of emotions the second he saw that word swim into his view through the blur.

 

He was so fucking scared but he felt his chest alight with joy.

 

He was going to be a mama.

 

He was going to be a mama and he was so happy it terrified him.

 

Vaguely, he could hear their dog scratching and whining at the door, worried for its master as if sensing his distress. Kentarou threw open the door and knelt down hugging his mutt close.

 

The mix breed rescue lapped at his face with wet kisses, wiping away the tears that continued to fall. “It’s okay, girl,” He hushed, “Don’t wake up Papa,”

 

Patting the dogs head, he stood and grabbed the test off the back of the toilet, replacing is plastic cover over the place where he had urinated. He needed a plan of how he was going to tell Shigeru.

 

The beta would sure be in for a surprise.

 

Kentarou had only realized he might be pregnant when he went off his suppressants to recalibrate his body and make sure everything was fine… But, his heat never came. Granted, his heats were slightly unpredictable before he went with suppressant injections. This was different however. A whole month had passed and his body showed all the signs of pre-heat, plus some other mild symptoms like nausea, but still the heat never came, nor did the pink discharge that usually followed a fruitless heat.

 

And it was the lack of discharge and throwing up, at eleven in the morning, that clued him in to what might be happening. He didn’t share with Shigeru, who was of course very concerned and told him to go to the doctor the day before.

 

Instead, Kentarou bought a pregnancy test. One that came out positive.

 

A beta potent enough to knock up his omega mate outside of heat was uncommon. A beta potent enough to knock up his omega mate that was on suppressants? More uncommon, but not unheard of. It’s not like suppressants were birth control, but they did throw off an omega’s body enough that getting pregnant while on them, even with an alpha, was more difficult. Kentarou thought that with his mate and he being the type of pair they were, and with him on heavy suppressants, that we wouldn’t even need birth control.

 

Shigeru should be proud of himself and his swimmers really.

 

Kentarou, who was still reeling from the results, was certainly impressed despite himself.

 

 

After putting the test in a ziplock bag he stared at it again. The bold word shown at him through the clear plastic.

 

The result had remained unchanged. He really was pregnant.

 

He touched a hand to his stomach. It hadn’t changed that much, he noted. Well, he supposed it actually had but he had explained it away as weight gain from pre-heat. His body storing away fat and nutrients in preparation for a full five days of instinctual fucking and energy burn. It wasn’t a big change. His hips is had rounded slightly and he'd put on a miniscule amount of fat, likely a side-effect from his body being confused about being pregnant and on suppressants.

 

He vaguely wondered what he’d look like in a few months as he grew. What he would look like when he was actually showing.

 

He’d find out when he went to his doctor. He made a reminder on his phone to go to the clinic asap. He also wanted to call his mom really badly right now. However, he didn’t want anyone to know before his mate and it was late.

 

It wasn’t like they’d never discussed having children, or even that they were both opposed to it, they just didn’t think that they’d be parents so soon. They were only 24.

 

For now, he’s decided to hide the test until he could come up with a plan to tell Shigeru. He quietly slips it behind Momo’s food in the cabinet under the kitchen sink then heads back to the bedroom.

 

The beta is still soundly asleep, though his face a little pinched looking because his omega isn’t beside him and under his arm. Kentarou snickers, planning to comment on this as soon as he wakes up in the morning. Riling Shigeru is one of his favorite things to do.

 

As Kentarou gets back into bed, lifting his mate’s arm to drape it over him, Shigeru wakes slightly. “Where’d you go?” he slurs, voice heavy with sleep.

 

“To the toilet,”

 

“Okay,” Shigeru pulls Kentarou close to him, giving him a sleepy half-assed smooch, then dozing right back off.

 

The way the beta cradles him, enveloping him in his scent, is soothing. The omega’s heart, that had been moving double-time, slows down to calmer levels and kentarou’s tension leaves him in a rush, making his body heavy and exhausted. Already half-asleep, he wraps his arms around his middle, burying his nose into his mate’s chest and dreams of their baby.

 

 

 

He’d beaten Hajime-san a second time…

 

_In three minutes or less._

**Author's Note:**

> I might???? make this a series.
> 
> This takes place in an Omega verse that doesn't really have the typical sorts of things you see in omega verse. Anyone of any primary or secondary gender can become pregnant.
> 
> Alpha/Omega pairings are more likely to produce multiple birth pregnancies and have a 50/50 chance of producing and alpha or omega. An extremely small chance of producing a beta, though that depends on family history. Ushijima's parents, Bokuto's parents, Kuroo's parents, Kindaichi's, and Nishinoya's parents are all Alpha/Omega pairs.
> 
> Beta/Beta is what we consider human average. 50% chance of producing a Beta. 25% alpha and 25% omega. Shigeru's parents are a Beta/Beta pair. Kageyama and Hinata's parents are both beta pairs. Asahi is also from a beta/beta pair.
> 
> Alpha/Beta pairs tend to produce 50% betas and 30% alphas and 20% chance of producing an Omega. The omega's born of these pairs tend to become more muscular and not what is "typical" for an omega. Iwaizumi's, Kyoutani's, and Tanaka's parents are both Alpha/Beta pairs that produced Omegas. Saeko-neesan came out an alpha. Yachi's parents are also an Alpha/Beta pair. Yachi is a beta.
> 
> Beta/Omega Pairs have the hardest time reproducing together. Children produced from this pair are 75% likely to be a beta while the other 25% is Omega. Shigeru and Kentarou are a Beta/Omega pair.
> 
> Alpha/Alpha pairs also have an average go of reproducing, though they almost always produce alpha children. 80% alpha, 10% beta and Omega. Oikawa's parents are an Alpha/Alpha pair.
> 
> Omega/Omega pairs also have an average time. opposite of alpha/alpha pairs they produce 80% omegas. Yamaguchi's parents are an omega/omega pair.
> 
> There is also no extreme discrimination against omegas in this universe, at least at this point in time. in the distant past there were heavy issues but its been mostly resolved. There are stereotypes for each secondary gender and only a tiny bit of secondary sexism left over from older generations.
> 
> So no one was flying off the handle when the aces of seijou were omegas but there were the occasion comments of "that's really impressive for omegas"
> 
> Also omega assault is HEAVILY punished these days.
> 
> any other questions I'll be sure to answer in the comments.


End file.
